<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incubus by Speechless_since_1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652621">Incubus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998'>Speechless_since_1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Fic [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz seppe che qualcosa non andava nel momento stesso in cui entrò in camera e trovò Snow a letto.<br/>Di per sé, non ci sarebbe niente di male se alle 2 di notte Snow fosse a letto. Era il suo sacrosanto diritto.<br/>Il problema era che erano le 2 di notte, Snow era sveglio ed era a letto nudo. Baz pensò di morire sul posto, anche se in teoria lui era immortale.<br/>Non capitava tutti i giorni trovarsi letteralmente un dio greco nudo e con quella che sembrava l’inizio di un’erezione. Sapeva che il corpo di Snow era perfetto. Lui aveva la pessima abitudine di dormire senza maglietta. Tuttavia, vederlo completamente nudo era tutto un altro livello. Lo sguardo di Baz vagò sulle sue gambe, le sue braccia, il suo cazzo…o cielo, chi gli aveva dato il permesso di essere così bello? Non era giusto.<br/>Snow sorrise malizioso:”Finalmente sei qui. Mi stavo annoiando, sai?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Fic [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incubus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baz seppe che qualcosa non andava nel momento stesso in cui entrò in camera e trovò Snow a letto.<br/>
Di per sé, non ci sarebbe niente di male se alle 2 di notte Snow fosse a letto. Era il suo sacrosanto diritto.<br/>
Il problema era che erano le 2 di notte, Snow era sveglio ed era a letto <em>nudo. </em>Baz pensò di morire sul posto, anche se in teoria lui era immortale.<br/>
Non capitava tutti i giorni trovarsi letteralmente <em>un dio greco </em>nudo e con quella che sembrava l’inizio di un’erezione. Sapeva che il corpo di Snow era perfetto. Lui aveva la pessima abitudine di dormire senza maglietta. Tuttavia, vederlo <em>completamente nudo </em>era tutto un altro livello. Lo sguardo di Baz vagò sulle sue gambe, le sue braccia, il suo <em>cazzo…</em>o cielo, chi gli aveva dato il permesso di essere così bello? Non era giusto.<br/>
Snow sorrise malizioso:”Finalmente sei qui. Mi stavo annoiando, sai?”<br/>
“Tu…cosa…”<br/>
<em>Addio eloquenza. </em>Ogni neurone di Baz era andato in malora, il suo cervello incapace di metabolizzare cosa stava succedendo.<br/>
Snow si alzò e stiracchiò:”Spero che la caccia sia andata bene. Hai bisogno di molto sangue stanotte.”<br/>
“Non so di cosa stai parlando” mentì Baz, provando a guardarlo in faccia e <em>fallendo miseramente.<br/>
</em>“Oh, tu lo sai perfettamente, <em>vampiro</em> – gli disse l’altro ragazzo, avvicinandosi con fare predatorio – I topi delle catacombe non sono un pasto adeguato, non è vero? Eppure li preferisci piuttosto che fare del male alle persone. Lo trovo molto dolce.”<br/>
“Tu…”<br/>
“Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di dire niente al Mago. Quel vecchio è così noioso! Lui e la sua crociata contro le creature oscure. Noioso, noioso, noioso. Una bella scopata lo aiuterebbe a rilassarsi. Non sei d’accordo?”<br/>
<em>Quello </em>fece scattare un campanello d’allarme nella sua mente. Snow non parlerebbe mai così del suo mentore. Era troppo fedele. Baz lo guardò in faccia: i suoi occhi erano neri.<br/>
“Tu sei un incubus” gracchiò, rendendosi conto di chi si trovava davvero di fronte.<br/>
L’altro ghignò:”Ti ci è voluto un po’ di tempo per rendertene conto. Sei stato…distratto.”<br/>
“Cosa ci fai qui? Watford non è territorio degli incubi!”<br/>
“Hai ragione. Ma vedi, il caro Prescelto qui è venuto nella nostra tana – spiegò l’incubus, accarezzando languidamente il braccio del mago.  – Il Mago era con lui. Lo ha incaricato di ucciderci tutti. Era una missione per metterlo alla prova. Ed è stato bravo. Non abbastanza, visto che sono riuscito a prendere possesso del suo corpo. Ma il Mago non se ne è neppure accorto. Questo la dice lunga su quanto si preoccupi per lui, vero?”</p><p>Non per la prima volta, Baz odiò con tutto sé stesso il Mago. Trattava Snow come carne da macello, dandogli missioni suicide una settimana sì e l’altra pure. Anni fa, Baz ne era felice. Era ingenuo e sciocco. Ma ora, vedeva i risultati di quelle missioni su Snow, e una parte di lui voleva solo avvolgerlo in una coperta e tenerlo con sé, assicurandogli che niente lo ferirà mai. Non dovrebbe desiderare di proteggere la sua nemesi, ma erano tante le cose che Baz non avrebbe dovuto fare. La lista era solo troppo lunga.<br/>
“Cosa ci fai qui?”<br/>
“Ho fame – rispose semplicemente l’incubus – Il Prescelto mi ha rovinato la cena. Così ho pensato di approfittarne. Questo corpo è così pieno di desiderio. È esaltante! Voglio tutto!”<br/>
“Ha una ragazza. Perché sei qui?”<br/>
“Sei davvero lento, vampiro. Lui non vuole la sua ragazza. Lui vuole te. Non penso che se ne renda conto…un po’ lento, sai? Ma cielo, questa fame può competere con la mia…”   </p><p>Baz sentì il fiato caldo dell’altro sul suo collo:”Che ne dici di soddisfare entrambi? Sei in grado di soddisfarci, hai mangiato. Il sangue è tutto nei posti giusti adesso.”</p><p>L’incubus gli mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio per poi iniziare a leccargli il collo cercando di scovare i punti più sensibili.<br/>
Baz gemette.<br/>
<em>Non è reale, </em>si disse.<br/>
<em>È posseduto da un incubus. Non lo farebbe se fosse in sé.  </em><br/>
Ma l’incubus era venuto da lui, non Wellbelove. Simon lo desiderava al punto che lo stesso incubus doveva soddisfare il suo desiderio.<br/>
Era al tempo stesso esaltante e terrificante. Lui aveva sognato per anni di avere Snow sotto di sé, amarlo come merita e…ora lo potrebbe avere, ma non nel modo giusto.<br/>
Trattenne un singhiozzo sorpreso quando una mano di Snow scivolò lentamente attorno alla sua vita, stringendolo a sé, e le sue calde dita scostarono appena il cotone della maglietta e si appoggiarono con decisione sulla sua pelle.<br/>
“Lasciati andare…lo so che lo vuoi. Lo volete entrambi.”<br/>
Sarebbe così semplice perdersi in quel tocco, baciarlo senza senso e cedere ai suoi impulsi più oscuri. Snow sarebbe suo, anche se solo per una notte. Ma quando l’incubus se ne sarebbe andato, lui avrebbe ricordato. Si sarebbe sentito violato, lo avrebbe odiato. Non lo avrebbe più guardato senza ricordare che razza di mostro era Baz. E lui…lui non poteva accettarlo. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare una cosa del genere.<br/>
Così, nonostante le mani dell’incubus vagavano sul suo corpo toccando punti sensibili e lo facessero gemere, Baz fece l’unica cosa veramente giusta:”<strong>Stella stellina, la notte si avvicina.”<br/>
</strong>L’effetto fu immediato. L’incubus sgranò gli occhi, come se non si aspettasse una cosa del genere, e cadde a terra privo di sensi. Baz appoggiò le spalle al muro. Non era ancora finita. Doveva esorcizzare il demone. E probabilmente ci vorrà tutta la notte.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Quando il giorno dopo Simon si svegliò nel suo letto, era confuso. L’ultima cosa che ricordava era la caccia con il Mago. Vide Baz accanto a lui, addormentato su una sedia e con vistose occhiaie. Fu allora che ricordò cosa stava per succedere.<br/>
“O mio Dio…” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>